The desire to be entertained is an integral part of the human condition. It is perhaps not that surprising, then, that jokes, gags, goofs, and other forms of general merriment have spurred an entire industry of comics, comedians, and entertainers in general. Furthermore, such general amusement may be yet further enhanced, when entertainers introduce senses of awe, amazement, and/or wonderment through the inclusion of magic tricks, illusions, or otherwise “mysterious” elements, into their routines. The combined reaction can be appreciated at birthday parties for children, special shows for persons of a wide range of ages and sensibilities, special events such as catered dinners or award ceremonies, and/or even for the occasional dose of jovial mischief at a place as ordinarily mundane as a gas station or grocery store.
Various devices or props have developed over the years to facilitate the making of merriment. For example, everyone is familiar with magicians using magic wands and saying “abracadabra” or pulling rabbits out of hats. A more recent device that has come into existence is the so-called flaming wallet. Flaming wallets generally look, for the most part, like ordinary wallets to the untrained observer. However, when “activated,” flames may erupt “from” the flaming wallet. Taking an ordinary, everyday item like a wallet and making it do something shocking and unexpected—like temporarily bursting into flames—has been found to capture a sense of amusement and wonderment. Accordingly, a number of flaming wallets have been developed recently to aid merrymakers in their quest to spread amusement and jollity.
Unfortunately, however, many conventional flaming wallets suffer from serious disadvantages. For example, many conventional flaming wallets require the use of sleight of hand to complete the illusion. This typical requirement makes flaming wallets too complicated and/or difficult to use for many people. Indeed, sleight of hand often is required to conceal the flame-producing mechanism from observers' views, create the flame, extinguish the flame, show money in the wallet, etc. Thus, if the sleight of hand is not complete and precise, the trick is easily ruined and the “secrets” of the flaming wallet are revealed.
One known type of flaming wallet is the “Z-fold” type wallet. A typical Z-fold wallet has a first side that produces flames and a second side that shows and/or includes real or fake money. In operation, the second side is shown to observers, the wallet is flipped and the flame-producing mechanism is actuated, the flames are extinguished, and the wallet is once again flipped to show the second side to the observers. The various flips and actuation of the flame-producing mechanism is intended to be kept secret from target observers. Unfortunately, however, as can be appreciated, the flipping required is often noticeable by untrained observers and is difficult to perform. Thus, Z-fold type wallets are disadvantageous in operation.
Z-fold type wallets also typically are disadvantageous structurally. Indeed, typical Z-fold wallets have flame-retardant pads glued directly on the wallet (e.g., directly on leather surfaces thereof). The glue that holds the flame retardant pads to the wallet ultimately melts over time and exposure to the heat produced by the flame. Additionally, the pads tend to melt through the body of the wallet, rendering the wallet inoperable and also creating a fire hazard. Fuel also tends to soak through the pads and onto the wallet, thereby further damaging the wallet. The melting glue also produces an undesirable smell, even before the wallet is rendered useless and/or unsafe.
Another type of flaming wallet may be termed a “wallet and a half.” This arrangement may be thought of as a book with one page. An envelope portion includes real and/or fake money. In addition to the above-described drawbacks of Z-fold wallets, “wallet and a half” type wallets require the user to get into an envelope portion to show the real and/or fake money. Accordingly, the illusion is not as good as it otherwise could be, as the flames are not seen to be close to the money.
Thus, it will be appreciated that there is a need in the art for improved flaming wallets, and/or methods of making the same.
In certain example embodiments of this invention, a wallet is provided. A representation of a bank note is located inside the wallet such that the representation of the bank note is visible when the wallet is open. At least one flame-retardant pad is provided. At least one holder is provided. Each said holder includes a recess for accommodating one said flame retardant pad. The at least one holder is located on a back surface of the representation of the bank note, with the back surface facing towards the wallet. An igniter is at least partially concealed by the representation of the bank note. The igniter is arranged so as to cause a spark proximate to the at least one flame-retardant pad. The spark is sufficiently close to the at least one flame-retardant pad to cause flammable material provided thereto to catch fire. A magnetic closing mechanism is provided to the at least one holder and/or the wallet for facilitating the closing of the wallet after the flammable material has caught fire and/or to help extinguish any flames.
In certain example embodiments, a flaming wallet is provided. A fake bill is located inside the wallet such that the fake bill is discernable to a viewer when the wallet is opened. At least one pad comprising flame-retardant material is provided. A metal-inclusive holder for each said pad is provided. Each said holder includes a recess for accommodating the corresponding pad and being substantially concealed from view by the viewer by the fake bill. An igniter is substantially concealed by the fake bill. The igniter is arranged so as to cause a spark proximate to the at least one flame-retardant pad. A magnetic closing mechanism is provided to the wallet to facilitate the closing of the wallet and/or to help extinguish any flames produced by the flaming wallet.
Methods of making the above-described wallets also are provided herein.
The features, aspects, advantages, and example embodiments described herein may be combined to realize yet further embodiments.